escaped_chasmfandomcom-20200214-history
Endings
There are several endings in Escaped Chasm that are triggered by different events. This page lists each ending and its cause. Good End and Bad End #2 The Good End and Bad End #2 are both caused by the choice at the end of the game. They can be reached on the fourth day if Lonely Girl enters her parents' room and reads the journal left by her mother. Zera will appear, first outside, then inside Lonely Girl's room, and she will ask if he knows where her parents are. He explains to her that they are gone and cannot willingly return. However, her drawings have established a connection between Lonely Girl's World and the Other World, and there is a chance to save them by entering this world. Zera also explains that she will lose all connections to her original world in the process, including the memories of her parents. Lonely Girl is given the choice between staying in her world or leaving to the Other World. Both the Good End and Bad End #2 require either ignoring or taking the Familiar Doll. Good End If Lonely Girl chooses to leave, the Good End will occur. Zera will create a door to the Other World and vanish, adding that perhaps they will meet again someday. Lonely Girl says her final goodbyes to her parents and Melody, then enters the door, transforming into her Other form. The game ends with her wondering if this is what her parents wanted for her, and her admiring the Other World's beauty. This ending leads to the Bonus Room if the familiar doll was picked up. If not, it leads back to the start screen. Bad End #2 If Lonely Girl chooses to stay, the Bad End #2 will occur. Lonely Girl begins to cry and apologize to her parents for not being the strong girl they thought she was. The game ends with narration: "Time passed by slower and slower. Her consciousness slowly fading, she would forever dream of a beautiful world that was once just out of reach." After the ending is over, the player returns to the start screen. Bad End #1 On Day 3, Lonely Girl finally gathers the courage to leave her house. After being warned by Zera, she retreats back inside, but the option is available to leave again. Walking to the end of the path outside results in Bad End #1. The ending is a short movie of Lonely Girl walking in a white void. After a few seconds, she will shatter and slow until she is only a static image. This returns the player to the start screen. Worst End The Worst End can only be accessed on Day 4. Lonely Girl must enter every room in the house and refuse to take the familiar doll, then enter her parents' room. Instead of the usual room, however, a black room will appear with Sei facing away from the camera. Sei will turn towards the camera, flashing the screen red, then showing an image of a demonic version of herself. Afterwards, the game is returned to the start screen. Gallery Good End.png|The image that appears during the Good End Bad_end.png|The image that appears during Bad End #2 Lonely-break.jpeg|Lonely Girl shattered during Bad End #1 Oh no.png|The image that appears during the Worst End Category:Game Elements